Blame
by Chyna Fox
Summary: Spike tells Angel a little lie. When Angelus comes out he figures Buffy a bad girl. This story is completed, but check out the sequel, 'Numb!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Blame  
Author: Chyna_Whyte  
Disclaimer: Not mine. I wish! The title comes from one of Korn's   
songs from their new album 'Untouchables'. You have to check it out!  
Summary: Angelus comes back and figures his little Slayer has been   
up to some not nice things.  
AN: Oh GOD! I'm new at writing B/Aus so, Yeah! I'm a little   
nervous so alot of feedback would be nice! Please? Pleeaaasse??  
AN2: Let's just say that Harmony was never turned. And   
that 'Eternity' happened right after 'Harsh Light of Day'.   
  
  
  
"I can't believe he would do this to me!" Buffy said totally   
humiliated, head faced down on the cafeteria table.  
  
Willow looked at the laughing table of seniors. "I know! That was   
your own personal business. Parker had no right to tell about it."   
She put a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder.  
  
"Will! I didn't sleep with him!" Her head shot up. "He *lied*!"  
  
"Sorry!" She pulled her hand back, "I couldn't really understand you   
when you told me. You were kind of talking fast."  
  
She sniffed, "I guess." Her gaze shifted over to the table. "Look at   
him over there so smug. I wish I had a stake on me so I could just…"  
  
"Buffy." Willow warned, "Why don't we just go for a little walk, ok?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. Giles wanted to see me, anyway." They both stood and   
started to walk out.  
  
Harmony Kendell, freshmen cheerleader, walked past them, "Way to go,   
Buff." She strutted to the table and sat with Parker.  
  
Buffy looked at Willow and growled out, "I hate men."  
  
****  
  
The vampire let the poor actress fall in a heap on the floor.  
  
He smirked coldly, "And the award goes to-" He looked down at   
himself and huffed, "Not in these clothes."  
  
Walking into a room he snatched of his shirt and flung it to the   
floor. When he came back he was completely redressed.  
  
"Now to more important things." Striding out of the door, he looked   
at the massacre he had made of his ex-employees, and smirked again.  
  
Angelus was back.  
  
  
Was it good? Okay?...Horrible??? Should I continue it? I've got   
about have of the next part written so, and it is longer than this,   
if you guys like it then I'll continue!  
Chyna 


	2. Chapter 2

Tilte: Blame  
Author: Chyna_Whyte  
Disclaimer: Not mine, at all. The title belongs to Korn.  
AN: I know a lot of stuff is kind of not right, but I'm in totall   
denial right now. So, please bear with me?  
AN2: I wann thank everyone who sent me feedback!! You guys are so   
great and I hope I do well with this! Those people were:  
Peygan, Icealin, Rachel, Angelus Mistress, Ryan, Scarlett85us,   
Christine, and Samantha. Thank you so much!  
      
  
  
"Hello Slutty."  
  
Buffy jumped off the headstone she was sitting in and spun to face   
the vampire. She had been sent out by Giles after training to   
patrol. "What do you want, Spike?"  
  
"Can't a person walk in a graveyard at midnight?" He asked, lighting   
a cigarette.  
  
"Normal people? No. And since you're not a person, double no." She   
turned and started walking the other way.  
  
He followed, "I see. Still bitchy over the hit-and-run you got from   
that Peter-guy."  
  
She turned around, "Shut up, Spike! What do you know about anything?"  
  
He smirked, stepping right next to her, "Oh, I know just about as   
much as your precious Angel does."  
  
She froze and her eyes grew wide, "What? What do you mean, Spike?"   
His smirk grew. "What did you say to Angel, Spike?!"  
  
"Only the truth, Slayer. You know I never lie." He said, trying to   
walk past her.  
  
Buffy spun him around by his shoulder and punched him. He   
immediately vamped out and lunged at her, only to fall to the ground   
in pain.  
  
She gritted through her teeth, "Tell me what you told him, Spike."  
  
"Nothing really. Just that you were spreading for every frat boy   
that gave you attention." He smiled with a busted lip, still on the   
ground.   
  
"You bastard!" she screamed and pounced on him.  
  
****  
"Guys, I'm getting a little worried about, Buffy." Willow confessed,   
as the gang walked home from Giles'.  
  
"Why?" Xander asked, his arm around Anya.  
  
"She just seems more depressed and, well, angry."  
  
*  
"I'll kill you!" She pulled out a stake and tackled Spike again.  
  
*  
  
"I guess. But she just needs a little time. Deadboy just left. I'm   
sure she'll be fine." Anya looked up at him and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Maybe you're right, Xander. She needs more time. She was staring to   
get back to normal, but then Parker came along and messed it up."   
Willow said, her hand clasped with Oz's.  
  
"Yup. She just needs to find a guy who hasn't been dead for the past   
250 years, and someone who isn't a major player. But, In Sunnydale   
that's not too many people."  
  
Anya sighed, "God, you people are so dense. Don't you get it?"  
  
Oz spoke, "Get what?"  
  
"Buffy is upset because Angel is gone. From what I hear this Angel   
is tall, gorgeous, and supernatural. Would you give him up if you   
were Buffy? I keep hearing you complain about her not having a   
normal life because of him. But have you checked out what she does   
every night? He's as normal as she gets."  
  
Everyone stopped and looked at each other. Oz, surprisingly, was the   
first to speak.  
"She has a point."  
  
Anya just shrugged and looked away.  
  
"But every time they were together they couldn't be truly happy.   
There was the curse." Willow argued.  
  
"Right. And I for one do not want a psychopathic killer after me.   
Again." Xander agreed.  
  
Anya scoffed, "You're a witch. Fix it!"  
  
"W-well, it's not as e-easy as it looks." Willow stuttered.  
  
Anya just stared.  
  
*  
"Get off of me, you bitch!" Spike screamed as they tumbled back and   
forth. They were stopped by an evil chuckle.  
  
"Aw, you have to learn to play nice, children."  
  
Buffy got off of Spike and looked into a pair of cold brown eyes.  
  
"Hello, Lover."  
  
  
Good? Bad? Please let me know!  
  
Chyna 


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh, my God." She gasped, "Angel?"  
  
He laughed mirthlessly, "Not quite, baby, but keep trying."  
  
She shook her head and took a step back, "No."   
  
He smirked, "Yes."  
  
"Oh, shit…" Spike stood quickly and started to back away.  
  
"Don't worry, Spikey. I'm dealing with Buff right now. Though I appreciated you snitching you will be thoroughly punished for what you did to me."  
  
Tucking her feelings away she went into Slayer mode. "How did this happen?"  
  
"Eh, some actress. You may know her. Rebecca- something?"   
  
Jealousy flashed in Buffy eyes but as soon as it was there it disappeared. He slid up behind her and whispering in her ear, "But what does it matter?"  
  
Spike took that cue to run.  
  
Not noticing his absence Angelus wrapped his arms around Buffy pulling her tightly against him, "She's dead. I'm here. And you're with me."  
  
Realizing what he had said she jumped from his arms, "Where are Cordelia and Wesley?"  
  
He smirked again. Bastard. "In LA. Where else would they be?"  
  
"What did you do to them?" She whipped out a stake from her pants.  
  
"They deserved it. And speaking of which I hear you need to be punished for something, too."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." She looked around searching for a place to run. She couldn't face him tonight.  
  
"Oh, I think you do. A little birdie told me you were being an unfaithful bitch. You know you're mine, Buffy." His eyes reflected anger as he stepped closer to her.  
  
"I-I wasn't…he lied. I di-didn't-"Her breath grew shallow as he came closer. He stopped right in front of her. Her eyes staring directly into his she took the steps to herself into him.  
  
"Spike lied?" She nodded vigorously. He leaned down and deeply inhaled her scent. "No one's touched you." It wasn't a question, but she still shook her head. He nuzzled the mark he had made on her. She panted pulling him closer. She heard him growl and moved to look at his face. Seeing his face had shifted she snapped out of her trance and let him go. He hung onto her arms.  
  
"C'mon Buff. I'll hurt for a second. A second pain for an eternity of pleasure."  
  
"Let me go, Angelus!" She struggled against him.  
  
"No, I'll never let you go again." as he leaned down to her neck Buffy filled with fear. Doing the only thing she could think of she kneed him in the groin and ran.  
  
***  
"I still can't understand why you let Spike go. He's still evil." Xander said aligning Twinkies on a plate.  
  
"He does prove useful sometimes, Xander. Even though those times are few it is better than none." Giles told him. He was cleaning up from their research earlier, putting book back in alphabetical order.  
  
"But what if gets that chip out? What then?" He shove a Twinkie in his mouth, "He'll try to kill us, that's what."  
  
"Spike can be good to the gang, Xand. Yeah, evil, but he helps Buffy on patrol and stuff. You know? Willow spoke not quite knowing the right word to use.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Everybody's always turning against me."  
  
Suddenly the door burst open to reveal a bedraggled looking Spike standing there.  
"Slayer's in trouble. Angelus is back."  
  
Anya looked at him, "And you say he isn't useful."  
  
Xander ignored her and began to question Spike, "How? Where? How do we know you're not lying?"  
  
"I hate that ponce as much as you do, and after what I did to him I really don't want the evil version after me." Spike told catching his unneeded breath.  
  
"What did you do?" Willow asked.  
  
"Children we don't have time for that. Buffy's in danger." Giles scolded, annoyed. "Where are they now?"  
  
"Sunnyrest cemetery. You better hurry. It wasn't looking good from when I left."  
  
"He's gone."  
  
They all spun to face the door and saw a crying Buffy.  
  
"You killed him?!" Spike yelped.  
  
"No." She took a couple of stumbling steps forward and landed on the couch. "I…I can't do it again, Giles. He's gone and I can't kill him again. He's probably out killing right now and I can't lift a finger to stop him. Why would this happen again?" She covered her face in her hands.  
  
Willow took a seat next to her friend and draped an arm over her shoulder, "We can do the curse again, right?" She looked at the gang, "Right?"  
  
Silence.  
  
Buffy lifted her head and stared at her friends, "We can, can't we?"  
  
"Buffy," Giles said gently, "Maybe that isn't the best choice, right now."  
  
"The best choice? Bringing Angel back is the best choice!" She stood.  
  
Giles approached her, "This is the second time Angelus was released on us. We can't risk this happening again. And Angel can't possibly live with the guilt and knowing he could never be truly happy."  
  
She glared at him. "No! I can't kill him again! I won't! You have all of these musty old books and you're still useless?! And Willow! You put the curse on him before can't you re-write it or something? Isn't that part of being a witch? I will *not* give up on him!" With that she marched out of the house, not glancing back.  
  
Everyone had an expression of hurt on their face except Anya. She looked at Willow, "Told you." 


	4. Chapter 4

"Bitch." Angelus muttered, as he got up from his knees, "Ungrateful bitch. Offer her eternity and she kicks you in the balls…"  
  
Forgetting his pain for the moment, Angelus walked toward the mansion. He needed to think.  
  
*****  
"…not happening…this is not happening…"  
  
"Buffy!"   
  
Buffy stopped her chant and looked at the door that was just knocked on. She hurriedly wiped the tears from her eyes.  
  
"Buffy!" Willow shouted again from the hallway of their dorm room.  
  
"Coming, Will!" She quickly got up from her bed and unlocked the door. Noticing Willow's expression she looked down, hiding her red eyes.  
  
"Oh, Buffy." She stepped in the room and closed the door. "Buffy, I-I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. I'll help you to get Angel back."  
  
Buffy looked at Willow with glassy eyes and sat back down on the bed. She leaned against the headboard and played with Mr. Gordo. "I can't live without him anymore. I just can't. Tell me you'll fix it. That you'll make it permanent this time." She looked up at her. "Tell me."   
  
Willow looked at her sadly, "Buffy, I don't know if it'll work. That curse was made by really strong magicks and it's really-"  
  
"Tell me you'll do it or get out. I will do this myself if I have to." Her expression turned cold.  
  
Willow stared at her for a moment then slowly made her way to the bed and sat down. "I'll do what it takes Buffy. We'll get him back. I promise."  
  
Buffy's walls slowly wore down and tears came trickling down her face. Willow gathered the rocking layer in her arms as her body wracked with heavy sobs. After what seemed like an hour her tears slowed and Willow chose that time to speak.  
  
"Xander invited us to spend the night over his house. Or just hang out for a little while."  
  
"No, Will. I think I'll pass. I really need sleep and just Mr. Gordo right now. He listens and doesn't talk back." A tiny fake smile quirked at the end of her mouth.  
  
Willow smiled a little one too, "I'll leave you alone." She stood and walked toward the door.  
  
"Wait." Buffy prepared to get up, "Don't you want me to walk you home?"  
  
"No. It's ok. You rest. I can take care of myself, anyway. Isn't that part of being a witch?" Willow quoted her.  
  
Buffy's smile grew a little, "Thank you, Willow." She nodded and left out the door.  
  
Not bothering to change her clothes Buffy just pulled back the covers, crawled in and cried herself to sleep.  
  
***  
Angelus laid on his bed his eyes open staring intently at the ceiling. His thought were on one thing.   
  
The Slayer.  
  
Hell, all of his thoughts were about her. Hr couldn't decide whether to fuck her or kill her. How could she do this to him? How could he get her out of his head?  
  
He would have to kill her. That would be the only way to get rid of her forever. He wouldn't have to think of that ball-kicking whore again. He wouldn't have to think of touching her milky skin, or wanting to throw her to the ground and taking her. No! He wouldn't think about her anymore. No. More.  
  
Looking down at himself he saw he had a bulging problem that needed Buffy to remedy and growled, "Bitch!"  
  
***  
Buffy tossed and turned in her fitful dream. Tears streamed down her face from her restless sleep.  
  
~~~~  
Buffy looked around for her friends at the Bronze. Going deeper into the dance floor she thought she'd spotted them at a table. Suddenly a bright light shone down on the floor and all the people moved so that she was the only one it was on. People formed a circle around her and kept on dancing.  
  
"How could you?" A voice said knocking her out of her stupor. She turned towards the voice and drew in a sharp breath.  
  
"You betrayed me, Buffy. How could you let him touch you?" Angel, her Angel, said disgusted.  
  
"Angel? No…I-I didn't! He told his friends that and-and…"She stepped up to him and reached out to touch him, "Is it really you?"  
  
"Don't touch me, whore!" He jumped away from her. She flinched and lowered her hand. The crowd kept dancing.  
  
"I told you, Angel. He wasn't telling the truth," She whispered hurt, "I didn't let Parker-"  
  
"Parker?! You think I'm talking about, Parker!?" He glared," You know who I'm talking about!"  
  
Tears started coming down her face, "I don't! I'm so sorry, Angel for whatever you think I've done. I'm sorry!"  
  
"Yeah, right. I know about you and Angelus, Buffy!"  
  
"Me and…Angelus?"  
  
"He knows, lover. Should we be scared?" A new, yet familiar voice came from the crowd that half were still dancing and the other half was watching them.  
  
She turned her head and looked at the person. Her eyes widened and shot back at Angel. Looking back and forth she whimpered, "What's going on?"  
  
Angelus chuckled and grabbed her. "Don't play coy, Buff. He already knows."  
  
"Knows what? Let me go, Angelus!" She looked at Angel and saw him walking backwards with a hurt look. She called out to him but nothing came out. She noticed the crowd was now pointing and laughing at her. She struggled harder to get out of Angelus' grip.  
  
"Let me go!" She found she could use her voice again and turned to call to Angel. He and everyone else were gone. She slowly looked back at Angelus in confusion. He grinned at her.  
  
"It's just us now, love." He vamped out. She wanted to run, to do something, but she was frozen with fear. He lowered his fangs to her neck and whispered, "I can't get enough of you." Then he bit down.  
  
"No…Angel, no…" She closed her eyes tightly as she felt herself leave her body. ~~~~  
  
Buffy woke from her dream gasping for air. Looking back at her clock, 4:45am, she knew she wasn't getting back to sleep.   
  
Back in the mansion Angelus' eyes shot open. He smirked from his pleasant dream. He finally knew what he was going to do.  
  
  
So how was it? I'm so sorry I haven't posted in a while and I hope this was as good as you thought the other ones were. School started and I have all honors classes. Blah. I had this part written and was going to send it out, but my friend told me she was attacked about two years ago and I spent the last couple of days trying to comfort her. So, I'm really sorry guys! 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Blame  
Author: Chyna_Whyte  
Disclaimer: Not mine. I wish! It all belongs to Joss. 'Cept the title comes from one of Korn's songs from their new album 'Untouchables'.   
Summary: Angelus comes back and figures his little Slayer has been   
up to some not nice things.  
Rating: I don't know, um...15?  
AN: I'm finished!! I hope you guys like this and that it was worth the wait! Please send me feedback! And thanks to everyone who has since me feedback! I'm sorry for the wait!  
  
  
  
Willow let Buffy sleep in the next morning. She knew she had been up most of the night and had fallen into a troubled sleep. Instead of going to her classes, which was shocking for her, she made her way to Giles's apartment with two large books in her hands. She walked in to see Xander already there. They seemed to be discussing something important because they didn't notice her when she came in.  
  
"I still think she needs to just do it." Xander said.  
  
"As you always will. Xander, if Buffy kills him there is no telling how she'd recover. Judging from her reaction earlier, she wouldn't fair too well."  
  
"But Giles, she's done it before and was fine. And the world wasn't destroyed."  
  
Giles looked sharply at the boy, "Was she ever the same? Answer me! Was she ever the same after that?"  
  
Xander chose not to respond and looked down at his hands. Willow chose that time to make her presence known.   
  
"Hey guys. Where's everyone else?" Willow asked, trying to get the tension to leave the room.  
  
"Uh, Anya said she didn't feel like getting up. Said she wasn't feeling well." Xander left out that Anya also said the less time she spends with them the less likely Angelus would kill her.  
  
"Oz went to the Magic Box to get some supplies." Giles filled in. He walked over to Willow and grabbed the two books she held in her arms. "Are these it?"  
  
"Yeah. I think the green book would help the most. They had to have written about him and his curse somewhere in here."  
  
Oz walked in through the doors with a small box and a large paper bag in hand. Smiling at the sight of her boyfriend she grabbed the bag and put it on Giles coffee table. "Hey."  
  
"Hey." He smiled at her and then looked back at Giles, "Even though my original plan was to be donut boy-"  
  
"That's my job!"  
  
"- I got all the stuff you wanted," He finished ignoring Xander's outburst.  
  
Giles walked over to the bag and peered inside. "Are these all of the things you used last time, Willow?"  
  
She walked over and looked inside, "Yup, I think so. Is that the Orb?"  
  
Oz, already having said too much, just nodded.  
  
"Great. Now all we need is a distraction for Buffy and we can do the spell." Willow smiled.  
  
Giles sighed and sat down on the couch, reaching for his tea which was behind the bag. "Explain to me why we have to keep this a secret from her, please?"  
  
"In case it doesn't work. We don't want Buffy getting her hopes up only to be shot down." Xander saw Willow dimmed a bit, "But of course it's going to work. We have the best witch on the job here."  
  
Willow looked a little brighter, "And we'll tell her that you and I have to research some kind of demon." Giles nodded.  
  
"So, where can we take her to keep her mind off of Angel?"  
  
They all looked at each other knowing nothing would stop her from thinking about him.  
  
***  
  
Ricky listened as his Master vampire gave him instructions. Ricardo, known as Ricky, automatically took the job when his Master asked for a helper. He would be by the great Angelus' side! He could learn everything from him so that maybe one day he would be a master himself. He would take this opportunity and never be separated from Angelus again. His master finished his instructions.  
  
"Master if I may speak?" Angelus nodded. "Why do find this one, tiny girl so fascinating? Why do you chase after her? Why not kill her?"  
  
"Are you challenging my decisions?" Angelus asked, already aggravated by the fledgling.  
  
"No! No, no, never. I just wanted to know why you made such a great and wise decision for the Slayer is all. So that one day I can make great choices as you." Ricky had admiration in his face towards his King.  
  
Angelus rolled his eyes, and left the living room. Only to have Ricky follow him.  
  
"Will you leave me alone? You have been following me all day!" He growled out and crossed his arms.  
  
"How will I know where to go if I don't follow the leader?" Ricky mimicked Angelus gesture.  
  
He released his hands, "Then, stop copying my exact movements!"  
  
"How will I learn if I don't shadow the teacher?"  
  
Angelus eyes glowed then grabbed a sword from the wall closest to him. About ready to chop Ricky's head he was stopped by a feminine voice.  
  
"Master Angelus!" He turned, "The Slayer's friends have gathered her and left their dwelling."  
  
He nodded at the seemingly young girl and turned back to Ricky. He knew the boy would be incompetent so he had sent another person out on the job. He had originally thought the boy may have been useful for something, he may have been wrong. Although, he wouldn't admit that.  
  
He growled at him but was really talking to the girl, "Go find out where she's going. I don't want to be seen now. Oh, and watch out for my wayward childe, Spike."  
  
They both left in search of the Slayer.  
  
***  
  
  
"Guys, I really don't want to be here." Buffy groaned as Xander and Willow practically dragged her through the Bronze. Oz and Anya quietly followed behind them.  
  
"It'll be good for you, Buff. Take your mind off-" Willow looked sharply at Xander, "-other things…you know…bad things…"  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes and went to their usual table. Luckily, no one was sitting there. They all sat there a few minutes, trying to ignore all that was going on in their lives and enjoy the music. All of a sudden, Willow's alarm on her watch starting beeping.  
  
"Um, well, I gotta go guys."  
  
Buffy frowned slightly, "Why? We just got here."  
  
"See, Giles wanted to see me at the library. He said he had to research a, uh, Kalrasha demon. Yup, they're some nasty little buggers." Willow lied.  
  
"He never told me we had trouble with Krasha demons."  
  
"Kalrasha." She corrected the fake name, "See? You can't even get the name right, so you wouldn't be good for the research. And he just wanted me to look over some stuff incase we do have…trouble."  
  
Xander looked over at Oz. He just shrugged. It seemed Willow had gotten better at lying.  
  
Buffy seemed convinced. "Ok. Tell Giles I said hi."  
  
"Will do." She looked over at everyone else, "See ya, guys."  
  
With that she strode off out of the Bronze.  
  
"Did Willow seem…strange tonight?" Buffy asked when she walked totally out.  
  
"Yeah, but isn't that why we love her?" Xander said giving a grin. "Come on Buff. Let's dance."  
  
Momentarily forgetting about Willow's behavior she got up and followed him to the dance floor. Surprisingly Anya wasn't jealous or upset when she saw her boyfriend leave. She just sat there staring at her hands.  
  
Oz noticed and spoke up, "You ok?"  
  
She looked up at him then back down, her expression blank, "I guess."  
  
He raised his eyebrows silently telling her to go on.  
  
She sighed, "It's just…before I had an eternity to think about. My only cares were finding people that wanted vengeance and painfully torturing the object of their hate. Now, I can die of cancer, automobiles, bunnies...Angelus."  
  
He continued to stare at her.   
  
"Fine. I don't want Xander hurt. And I know Angelus really hates him, so I don't want him around him too much. If Xander gets killed, what will I have left? That's right. Nothing." She looked up at him, "You really have a way of making people talk."  
  
He nodded and looked back over at Xander and Buffy, "Want something to drink?"  
  
She smiled slightly, "Yeah, Diet. Thanks."  
  
***  
  
Angelus whistled a happy, yet off key tune, as he staked the vampire following Buffy. The boy had become annoying far too quickly. He had let the girl go, telling her to stay at the mansion. Stalking out into the street he made his way to the Bronze.  
  
***  
  
Buffy and Xander came back to the table when a slow song came on. They would have danced to it, but they chose the slower tune as a break.  
  
"Now, I see what I'm missing! Xander was a wild man out there!" Buffy giggled.  
  
Anya, feeling a little better, glared jealously as if saying, "He's my wild man now."  
  
Xander sighed, joking, "If only you could have thought that a year ago, Buff."  
  
Oz's eyes slid from the gang to the dark clad man that had entered the Bronze. His eyes widened slightly, "Uh, oh."  
  
Anya gasped and stared as she saw the dark haired vampire that waltzed into the Bronze. "Shit."  
  
Not hearing their earlier conversation Buffy was surprised to hear them speak. She followed Oz's and Anya's gaze.  
  
"What is he doing here?" Oz said looking at the cocky vampire stare at Buffy.  
  
"I don't know, but if he wants to fight, we don't need a scene. Buffy do you think you could-" Xander looked over to the Slayer. "Buffy? Buffy?"  
  
Buffy had her attention focused on her vampire now straight across from her. The gang looked at each other as the song changed to harder beat. When they looked back Buffy was already standing in front of Angelus.  
  
//So I think you are a fool   
Hanging on my every word  
It's getting ugly   
So I'm ugly//  
  
When the song came on it was as if something pushed her towards him. It seemed as if he felt the same. The met each other in the middle of the dance floor. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close, flush against his erection. She began to grind into him to the beat. His hands lowered down to her bottom as he moved with her.  
  
Xander and Oz looked on in shock. Anya shook her head with a frown. "What are they doing?" Xander asked, confused.   
  
"Just hope that Willow and Giles will pull through." Anya answered still looking at the scene that was captivating a lot of attention. Including Spike, who had slipped in behind Angelus.  
***  
  
"Asa sa Fie! Acum!" Willow's eyes glowed yellowed as she shouted the words powerfully from the middle of his apartment. Giles looked on with amazement as the air around them crackled with magic. Books from his shelves fell to the floor from the power of the spell.   
  
"Acum!"  
  
***  
  
//Tear me from your heart   
Tearing me apart//  
  
"I thought you had actually listened to Soulboy. Thought you went out to find a new mate. We couldn't have that could we?" Angelus whispered to her. She looked up at him mesmerized by something in his eyes. They weren't completely cold.  
  
  
//So I thought you disappeared   
Being alone is what you fear   
Are you lonely?   
Yes lonely//  
  
"I thought you were gone. Forever. But I would have never had a new mate. You are only for me. But I figured you were trying to forget about me." Buffy had no idea what was happening. She didn't know why her body made her respond to him this way. He was supposed to be evil, and she was supposed to be good…  
  
Tear me from your heart   
Tearing me apart  
  
"Maybe you just need a little reminder, baby."  
  
//Rolling, and throwing, consoling   
Everything that goes this far   
Joking and hoping, revolting   
All that shit that's who you are  
Hoping, and scolding, revolving   
Peel it back, reveal the scar   
Loathing, exploding, controlling   
This is what you really are/  
  
He fingered the scar on her neck. "You are mine. You always have been. I think it's about time for you and everyone else to realize that." He smirked at her, then at Spike who was staring at them.  
  
***  
  
Willow's eyes shot to Giles's as their yellow color drained out. "What happened? Did it work? It felt so different last time. Giles? What happened?!"  
  
Giles didn't look at her he just stared at the floor, "It didn't work. I don't understand either, but it didn't. It didn't work."  
  
"We have to try again! We have to! Here take this and put it over there." She handed Giles some herbs, "We must have done something wrong! So, we'll have to try again!"  
  
Giles took the herbs, but let them fall to the floor. Willow hurriedly picked them up and was now standing in Giles' face. "What is your problem? I need you to help me!!" Giles shook his head slowly, pain in his eyes. "Why?! Giles, something bad is about to happen! I can feel it! We can try to stop it! Please!"  
  
Giles grabbed the crying girl in a hug, "It's too late, Willow. God, I'm sorry, but it's too late."  
  
"No!" She broke out of Giles grip and ran out the door. Giles, trying to gather his emotions, ran after her.   
  
***  
  
Buffy didn't know why but she let Angelus lead her out in to the alleyway in the middle of the song. You could easily hear the music blast from the inside. He grabbed her roughly and pushed her up against the wall. Surprising him, she kissed him fully on his lips and jumped up on him.  
  
He moaned, "Do you know what you do to me?"  
  
"I think I have a pretty good idea." She said feeling his erection against her. "But, why Is that? I thought you hated me."  
  
He pressed her more firmly into the wall, "Who says I don't."  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck, "What does that mean?"  
  
//The time is coming   
God is saying   
You're really happy   
You've won the game//  
  
"I tried... I tried so damn hard to get you out of my head, but you kept coming back. I wanted to hate you for it. I wanted to kill you for it…" He nuzzled the skin above the scar on her neck.  
  
"Why don't you hate me? Why haven't you killed me?" She hissed from pleasure, "You've had plenty of opportunities. Why didn't you just go for it?"  
  
He pulled her hair back roughly and made him look her in the eye. "You ask too many damn questions, little girl."  
  
She watched as his face transformed, his eyes glowing and his teeth elongating. "I'm not your puppy so don't get your hopes up thinking he's back."  
  
Seeing his face change she jumped away from him and pulled out a stake, "Then who are you?"  
  
He chuckled, ignoring the question, "You think you're going to hurt me? The only one who can possibly understand you?"  
  
Tears shimmered in her confused eyes. "What are you talking about?"  
  
//The time is coming   
A bed of flames   
Your life is over and you're to blame//  
  
"You are nothing without me and you know it. Even without a soul you still want me. You still need me. I'm the only one who understood what you did and could handle it." He walked closer to her, "Could your mom? She kicked you out last time. Even your creepy little friends. Can they handle it? Xander would be out with one punch. Anya's useless without her amulet. Oz? Yeah, right. Willow, maybe. She's kinda feisty. Maybe she could give you a few pointers in the bedroom."  
  
Without hesitation she shot out a fist to his face, "You really love hearing yourself talk don't you?"  
  
He recovered quickly with a punch to her face. He kicked her in the stomach sending her sprawling to the ground. "Don't worry baby. We'll have time to help you with your little problem."  
  
He grabbed her and lifted her, his fangs coming towards her neck. Gritting her teeth she head-butted him and moved away from his reach. "I don't think so, Angelus."  
  
"Oh, you're thinking now. I was starting to wonder if the blonde really was from a bottle." He growled out and smacked her across the face.  
  
//The time is coming   
You've gone insane   
You're feeling happy   
You've won the game//  
  
"Fuck you!" She picked up the stake she had dropped on her tumble to the ground.  
  
"Such bad language for such a little girl." He walked closer to her, but prepared for another of her attacks.  
  
"I'll kill you!" She closed the distance and backhanded him.  
  
"Haven't we been over this?" He caught her hand as she moved to strike him again and pulled her to him, so her back was against him. "You may as well give up!"  
  
She elbowed him in the ribs and pushed him away. He growled loudly in annoyance. He wanted this over with.   
  
"You're starting to piss me off, Buffy. You know I don't like to be angry at you!"  
  
Not bothering to respond she just raised her stake and charged towards. Angelus almost smiled at the foolish mistake. Right before the stake got close to his heart Angelus tackled the Slayer to the ground. He pinned both of her arms against the ground of the alley.  
  
Buffy knew she could easily break out of their position, but did she want to? Was he right that she couldn't kill him again? If she let him kill her maybe he would stop terrorizing all of her friends. Because they can't really handle him.  
  
//The time is coming   
A bed of flames//  
  
"Is your choice now, lover…" Angelus' large body trapped the small girl beneath him.  
  
Buffy slowly closed her eyes and turned her head, baring her neck to him. He took that as an affirmative and hesitated no longer. He lowered his sharpened canines to her throat and began to feed. He felt her body warm up as it filled with pleasure. He would miss her warmth.  
  
She remembered feeling this way when he had drank the first time, but now it seemed much more intense. Maybe because she thought it was her last. Maybe because it was the start of many more.  
  
Little did she know he was feeling the same thing, but before they could both go over the edge he pulled from her. Weakened and surprised she looked up at him. He said nothing as he bit down it to his wrist and made a wound.  
  
As he held his bleeding wound to her mouth, she whispered, "Why...?"  
  
He looked down at her as she accepted his blood and answered as truthfully as he could.  
  
"I can't get enough of you."  
  
// Your life is over and You're to blame//  
  
  
AN2: The new character in this part is a guy I know from school. He's really stupid and he hangs around my crush, so that's why I tolerate him. I thought I'd mention this since my crush's name is Angel and when he starts acting like Ricky I call him Angelus. LOL, he has no idea what I'm talking about! Silly, I know but...Chyna Whyte and some people call him Angel Dust, it makes sense together doesn't it!  
  
Chyna*_*Whyte 


End file.
